1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting arrangements for an automotive vehicle rear view mirror, and more particularly to a mounting bracket which permits relative inward pivotal movement of the mirror upon application of a pivoting force above a predetermined magnitude.
2. Prior Art
Mounting brackets between an automotive vehicle and a side mirror are known and include the use of spring-biased detents. With such prior art arrangements, when a force is applied to the mirror or its support arm which is sufficient to overcome the biasing force of the detents which normally maintain the mounting arm in its outwardly extending position. The detents will permit the spring-mounting arm to pivot inwardly towards a position alongside the vehicle. In this manner, the overall width of the vehicle can be reduced when desired, as for example, to avoid damage when the vehicle is passing obstructions. Such prior art arrangements, however, are comparatively complex and comparatively costly, requiring several parts which generally must be carefully interfitted so as to afford proper results. Examples of such prior art arrangements are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,919; 3,119,591; 3,306,565, 3,339,876; 3,433,511; 3,637,186; and 4,186,905.